beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Fusion Hades AD145SWD
Fusion Hades AD145SWD is an unreleased Defense-Type Beyblade to be released in Random Booster Vol. 9 Fusion Hades on December 28, 2011 in Japan. What makes this Beyblade unique is the inclusion of a Rubber Frame on it's Fusion Wheel. It is owned by Pluto. Face Bolt: Hades The Face Bolt depicts "Hades". In Greek mythology, Hades was one of the twelve Olympians, specifically the God of The Underworld and eldest of his siblings, Zeus and Poseidon. Hades also had a three-headed guard dog named, Kerberos which guarded the Gates of the Underworld. The design features the head of Hades in a blue, helmet-like design much like Variares'. Although there are two sides, the one to the left in which his face remains normal, and the one to the right, which appears damaged with cracks. There are also various purple flames around Hades' head along with red eyes. The design is possibly meant to emulate Hades' Helm of Darkness, a helmet that was given to Hades by the Cyclopes to battle The Titans with. It's purpose was to make the wearer invisible and the design is tattooed onto a translucent red Face Bolt. 4D Energy Ring: Hades Hades appears to be a translucent white in color with a hint of purple. It also features blue spheres, which strongly resemble the Taoism symbol, and line designs, the lines surround strange heads or shield-like designs of some kind. Attack: 3 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 2 4D Fusion Wheel: Fusion Rubber Frame Fusion's Rubber Frame is full of rubber. It is designed to fit perfectly on the Metal Frame. The Rubber Frame was actually meant to make other incoming beys bounce away from Fusion Wheel, but it also allows Hades to take power from other beys i.e., it can steal spin-power from other beys (as it can spin to both directions). It is very stylish with various designs. One picture is given which shows the activities of fusion Hades. Metal Frame Fusion's Metal Frame is designed to fit perfectly with the Rubber Frame and maintain the metal contact of Fusion while the Rubber Frame uses rubber for contact. Fusion features two Modes; "Balance Mode" and "Defense Mode". In Balance Mode, the Metal Frame is on top of the Rubber Frame whereas in Defense Mode, the Metal Frame is below the Rubber Frame. Core Fusion's Core is a basic, circular Core with not much detail. It is designed to hold the Metal Frame and the rubber frame in place. Attack: 2 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 3 Spin Track: Armor Defense 145 (AD145) *'Weight:' 2.8 grams Armor Defense 145 (AD145) is shaped like the head of a funnel, being primarily circular with two curved protrusions that line down in order to act as armor, hence the name and to defend against hits. There are also two smaller protrusions between it, creating gaps. Just like Gravity, even though it was labeled for Defense, it was overshadowed by Spin Tracks like GB145 and 230 as AD145 cannot absorb hits as efficiently and is too light for Defense. Due to this, it has found to be a top-tier Track for Stamina customs because of it's unique design. It is red in color. Attack: 0 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 2''' Performance Tip: Sharp Wide Defense (SWD) Sharp Wide Defense (SWD) is a Performance Tip consisting of Sharp (S) and Wide Defense (WD) fused together. It is red in color. It is nearly identical to defense Sharp, aside from the fact that the surrounding ring is wider. This in turns allows even more stability than DS. '''Attack: 1 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 3 Gallery Tv1324165322209.jpg|Fusion Hades vs Jade Jupiter FusionHadesAD145SWD.jpg Fusion_Hades.jpg Fusion.jpg Trivia *Hasbro will most likely change Fusion Hades' name when they release it, because they already have a Fusion Wheel named Hades, which is their name for the Hell Wheel, and the English name for the Metal Wheel, is the Fusion wheel. *In Roman mythology, Hades' counterpart was Pluto. **This is quite fitting, as Fusion Hades' owner is named Pluto. *The flames surrounding Hades' Face Bolt motif, bear somewhat of a resemblance to the flames at the top of Orion's motif. **The evil-like design of Hades' motif may be a reference to the popular belief that in Greek mythology, Hades was an evil-like figure. In reality, even though Hades was God of the Dead; he was not evil. *Fusion Hades is the second Bey to have the AD145 Track, following Gravity Destroyer AD145WD. *Fusion Hades is one of the two Beyblades, the other being Big Bang Pegasis F:D, in which it's 4D Fusion Wheel is made up of three parts. **Fusion Hades is so far, the only Beyblade with the most parts, seven. Including Fusion's Rubber Frame, Metal Frame, and Core. *Fusion Hades is the only 4D System Bey so far, with a Rubber Frame. *Fusion Hades is the third Beyblade to feature rubber when it makes contact with other Beys, the others being Meteo L-Drago LW105LF and L-Drago Destroy F:S. Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:4D Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Unknown Type Category:Metal Saga Category:Balance Type